This invention relates to an apparatus for smoothing and drying damp laundry, in which this apparatus comprises a heated, driven cylinder and a mangle trough, laundry guiding means for transporting the laundry associated with the heated, driven cylinder in such a way that they encircle the same to a very large extent.